Choukai
Quotes Seasonal Quotes |Valentine2015_Note = |WhiteDay2015 = これは…チョコレートのお返しに…あ、ありがとございます…嬉しいです。 |WhiteDay2015_EN = This.... A return gift for the chocolate.... T-thank you very much, I'm so happy. |WhiteDay2015_Clip = |WhiteDay2015_Note = |SecondAnniversary2015 = 二周年、ですね。本当に、おめでとうございます。そして、いつもありがとうございます！ |SecondAnniversary2015_EN = Two years already... Congratulations! Also, thank you as always! |SecondAnniversary2015_Clip = |SecondAnniversary2015_Note = |RainySeason2015 = 司令官さん、梅雨の季節は少し落ち着きますね。えっ、違いますか？すみません！ |RainySeason2015_EN = Isn't the Rainy Season somewhat calming, Commander? Huh, it's not? I'm sorry! |RainySeason2015_Clip = |RainySeason2015_Note = |EarlySummer2015 = 夏ですね。えっ！？水着ですか？い、いいえ。私はそのような… あ… はい… では、今度… |EarlySummer2015_EN = Summer, isn't it? Eh!? Swimsuit? Uhh, no. For me things like that are... ah... Yes... Then, next time... |EarlySummer2015_Clip = |EarlySummer2015_Note = |Fall2015 = 秋は落ち着きますね。特に私、秋の夜が好きなんです。司令官さんはどうですか？ |Fall2015_EN = Autumn is so calm. I especially like autumn nights. What about you, commander? |Fall2015_Clip = |Fall2015_Note = |Christmas2015 = メリークリスマス！西洋のお祭りですけれど、素敵ですよね。はい、ケーキです。 |Christmas2015_EN = Merry Christmas! Though it is a Western festival, it's quite a wonderful one, isn't it? Here, have some cake. |Christmas2015_Clip = |Christmas2015_Note = |NewYear2016 = 新年、明けましておめでとうございます。本年も、摩耶ともども、どうぞよろしくお願いいたします。 |NewYear2016_EN = It's the start of a new year. Along with Maya, we'll be in your care for this year as well. |NewYear2016_Clip = |NewYear2016_Note = |Setsubun2016 = こ、こら、摩耶……。節分だからって豆投げ過ぎ……っていうか、どこに……！　……も、もう！　怒るわよ！ |Setsubun2016_EN = H-hey, Maya. Even though it's Setsubun, you shouldn't throw so many beans...I mean, where...! O-oh! I'll get mad! |Setsubun2016_Clip = |Setsubun2016_Note = |RainySeason2016 = 司令官さん。梅雨の季節は、少し落ち着きますね…え、違いますか！？す、すみません… |RainySeason2016_EN = Commander. The rainy season is quite calming isn't it.... Eh, am I wrong? I-I am sorry.... |RainySeason2016_Clip = |RainySeason2016_Note = From Rainy Season 2015 }} Character Appearance *The third and fourth members of the Takao-class wear the same blue blouse that bares their midriff and a white skirt with red trim. Choukai has long black hair, red eyes and wears glasses. The protrusions sticking out from her head represent the various details on the top of her main tower. *After her second remodel, Choukai's outfit undergoes a complete change; she now wears a white and green blouse that exposes her midriff, a different white dress with red lace, and gains a green hat with red lace. Personality *Choukai is the most soft-spoken of all the Takao-class heavy cruisers; despite that, she speaks somewhat formally when compared to the other members of her class. She shows gratefulness when remodeled or resupplied, and goes straight to the point. Trivia * Scuttled by Fujinami after gunfire/bomb damage in Battle off Samar, October 25, 1944. * Her torpedo armament was detonated by the single stern-mounted 5-inch secondary battery of the escort carrier she was chasing, the USS White Plains (CVE-66). Due to the location of the torpedo launchers, the explosion set off a chain reaction which effectively crippled the ship, rendering it vulnerable to subsequent air attacks that led to the evacuation of its surviving crew and scuttling by Fujinami. ** Fujinami herself was later sunk by air attacks with all hands aboard. This makes Choukai one of the largest vessels to be sunk with all hands aboard during World War II. * Before being discovered by RV Petrel on May 5, 2019, and then explored by unmanned submersible 25 days later, she was theorized as among the deepest-known wreck, due to the fact she was sunk directly above the Philippine Trench, and probably lies in about 26,600 feet (8,107 meters) of water, well beyond the reach of manned submersibles. RV Petrel later confirms she sunk at the edge of the Philippine Deep at 5173 meters, sitting upright and in good condition. **Gambier Bay also sank in the same area and could be in the same depths or even deeper. **The distinction of being the deepest wreck discovered eventually goes to Johnston, whom RV Petrel also discovered in late October 2019, fragmented with no visible hull at 20,406 feet deep. *Named after Mt. Choukai in Tōhoku region. Category:Takao Class Category:Heavy Cruisers